Merry Christmas, Finn
by Artificial VOICE
Summary: MY FIRST FANFIC!  Finn misses Kurt because he wants to become a real stepbrother to Kurt and he never had the chance to, while Kurt helps Finn cope with his problem with Rachel during his 2 week vacation.  Warning: Spoilers for A Very Glee Christmas
1. Macaroni

**(Finn's POV)**

Apparently, it's almost the Christmas break and I get to do all the Halo I want. Thank Jesus for Halo & his halo, if that ever makes sense. I wonder if Halo was based on Jesus Christ and his life, I wonder if there were energy swords back then, course there can't, but then again in Science class, they did say there was energy even when the world created, so I guess so. I got home from a rusty day of school and mom asked me to help Burt set up the Christmas decorations.

"Honey, can you help Burt set up the decors?" Mom asked.

Ever since my mom wed Kurt's dad, she's gotten softer and softer each day, I have no idea why, but it's pretty cool. She doesn't mind about my bedtime anymore, if I still had one, I mean she does check on me sometimes, but whatever. I'm 6 freakin' 3 feet. Like sleeping can still help me turn into a giant.

"Sure." I replied. Since I wasn't carrying really anything, I went straight ahead to Burt and offered him some help.

"Thanks, Finn. I could sure use your height right now. Say, can you hang those up there?" Burt requested. Sometimes being 6'3 has its benefits, although the only disadvantage of being tall is having to sleep on a bed that make your feet hang out. I could sure use Santa right now to help me with that problem. Although, since we moved in about 2 – 3 weeks ago, probably Burt's going to get me a new bed in Kurt's room. According to the couple, they did say I would get my room next year, renovation takes long and workers in Lima just take slow, even just for a room, so for 9 months, I'd be sharing a room with Kurt.

There's no problem sharing with Kurt and all, I mean, though he's gay and all, it's cool, I promise that I'd protect him, and I'm sure he's lay off the whole gay thing off me, it's cool, it's cool. But probably, what if he's still laying it on me? Nah, I don't think so.

"Good job Finn, we're done with the décors. Say, you do know Kurt's coming back for the holidays right?" Burt asked.

"Really? Never knew, but it'd be glad to have him back." Kurt, Kurt, if it wasn't for Karofsky, you'd be still in McKinley, singing with New Directions, not the Warblers. But it's really for your good. It's like we never had a chance to even say goodbye when you went to Dalton Academy, you really are scared of Karofsky, huh? All of us miss you. Mom, Burt, Mercedes, even Rachel misses you, I'm not sure what she's done with you but I guess it made her happy, but it doesn't matter. We had the biggest conflict ever, and I can't wait to tell you, you usually help me with these problems; you're like my bigger brother when it comes to like, what's this called, spirituality? Meanwhile, I just protect you physically, but we share same benefits together as step-brothers.

"So when is Kurt coming back?" I asked Burt.

"Probably in about 4 days, when Christmas break starts for all." Burt replied while cleaning up the fireplace.

"But it's in 5 days, not 4." I answered.

"Yeah, well, Kurt needs to go back as fast as he can. He misses you know, all he can do is just text me with 'I miss you so much & the family' notes and he'd be totally eager to get back to his own home. He never had a chance to experience you as a brother yet, even."

Burt had a very strong point. We never did experience each other as brothers, just good friends, that's just it; though Kurt was in some need of brotherly help, I never got the opportunity to do it, I let the other Glee club guys help me with it, or more of let them do it on their own, leaving me by the angels.

But I swear, when Karofsky gets booted for good or Kurt decides to go back facing the challenges, I will be there to protect him. I need to prove myself and do my promise as a brother from my parents to really step up a notch and get protective. but not too protective, of course. Kurt's not my little sister, I think he can handle things on his own anyway, we're 16 anyway.

"Boys, dinner time! You know you can't resist my pie & macaroni!" Mom yelled from the kitchen.

"You have to admit, Carole's pie really gets me going. Like eating 20 of those and I'll be the happiest man on earth." Burt said.

Did you know Kurt's house is bigger than mine? Well, probably you have, but I guess it's just big. I mean, the parents are giving me extra space for my room and I can finally breathe in it. It's not a closet anymore. It's gonna be a room, and the fact that Mom had to yell her way to tell us to eat, it's new and cool. I always wanted to have shouting moms to call us when we're going to eat.

Burt rushed to the dinner table as he smelled the big ass pie, and sat down. I just followed along and sat. Our family never said any prayers, so we just dug in ahead. Mom's naturally a good cook, though she really has less time cooking, we'd usually get take out because mom's always out to work, and doing chores and stuff, meanwhile I'd be in school, but since we have Kurt's dad, or my step-dad, Burt, probably stress is less, unless Burt's work time is same as Mom's, then I'd still be pretty screwed with the stress.

Looking at the view of mom's pie and macaroni soup felt pretty relaxing and all, I sure was stressed by school, but everybody gets stressed anyway, you can't deny that. Though I was curious, where's the mac & cheese? Right when I thought of it, she read my mind and…

"Since it's Christmas season, I might as well not really use mac & cheese for dinner, honey. It's less winter-y and more of summer, but it sounds cheesy anyway. There's the cheese in your mac & cheese, honey."

As much as how cheesy & truthful that was, I may as well have to agree with her cheesy sayings. It was getting cold anyway, so I guess macaroni soup's good for like the whole winter, and my hands too. Macaroni, macaroni. I wonder how it was named macaroni.

Mac and cheese or not, this tasted good definitely. I could eat this for the whole winter and sleep until spring, what do you call that thing again? Fibernate? Hydronate? Whatever, not in my plans anyway, so I'll just watch myself eat and Burt cannibalizing his plate. You know, I never heard Burt try to convince me to call him dad or the same way with Mom to Kurt, probably they're cool with it, but I guess it's pretty cool calling Burt dad, though it may seem awkward, I should get used to it, but I don't want to call him dad yet and all, I mean they just got married, and suddenly I'm calling him dad? That's gonna wait.

This macaroni's good. Heck, very good, I'd eat it like a monster it if I could, but mom taught me manners, probably as a midnight snack, but I'm not sure if soup's possible for snacks.


	2. Seventh Heaven

"Oh hey! I got a text from Kurt, says he's coming back a little earlier so his new friend can see his place and hang out, by friend he meant closer, he thinks he's in love for the first time, he says. Good for him, wish you guys the best and I love you to death. Xoxo." Burt reads.

"Really? That's great! But won't that be skipping school?" Mom asks.

"Nah, Kurt's school was already on break about 2 days ago, he's just exploring his school and trying to know them all."

"Oh. Very well, aren't you happy to see your brother again, Finn?" Mom looked at me.

"Yeah, that would be cool to see my little bro again, and his new friend."

"Finn, he's older than you by about 2 – 3 months, and he is your little brother considering height, but I guess brother ranking doesn't matter anyway at this age." Mom answered.

"Sure." I just ate my macaroni.

(Kurt's POV)

Fabulous. Everybody's going to see me again, I'm not sick and tired of this place, but rather, a little homesick, and shall I say it. Dalton is a boarding school and dear Jesus, the rooms are quite large, not as large as my room though, but big enough for a boarding school, I didn't get to have a roommate due to my late enrollment, but nevertheless, I'm always used to sleeping alone, since I was 8. It hasn't snowed yet but it might snow when I get there, or so. That's what I heard from the news.

As I looked at my room window, all clean and organized (as usual) plus the fact that it's like Hogwarts in here, I wonder what the world would be like if it was all Dalton, treating everybody equally. It's the world's most impossible thing, but a victim can dream, right?

I noticed that it was running late, 9:00pm. I might as well have to pack my things, and settle for tomorrow evening. I know I'm not a last minute packer, but it's really tiring to do all these things, considering that you just moved to Dalton, then you're back off to Lima? Heavens, help me. It's annoying.

"Kurt, are you done packing? I am." Blaine asks. Blaine, the first friend I met in Dalton, and the second one I laid eyes on, the first one was well, you know who, my brother (which I fell out of), but I guess this is true love. We're both the same species anyway, and I guess it's just him & I.

"No, I just wanted to get started right now, in fact. I was just thinking of some things and all, nothing personal." I replied.

"Sorry, am I bothering you or something? You sure what you're thinking isn't personal?" Blaine asked with concern.

"Blaine, I'm fine. I haven't been bothered since I even moved here; just thinking of world peace, literally, can't you see how Christmas can be weird?"

"I never knew you had a sense of humor, pretty funny there. Look, I'll just help you pack up. I'm sure you'd need all your clothes for a month vacation." The brunette boy suggested.

"Very well, I need all the sleep I need anyway, so your help can be less effort." I agreed. I then got my iPod and started to play Katy Perry's Teenage Dream album. It's good packing music, I guess. It has that working tone that you'll just keep on moving.

He took my hand and got me to the bed with shirts, as much I expected a kiss, I got a shirt thrown to my face. Luckily, it wasn't the hair or else I would've seen him the next day with a black eye.

"Come on, get packing. I thought you wanted to sleep early." Blaine said.

"Fine, fine. Just don't throw these expensive outfits to my face or else these shirts and this expensive face will be paid by you, Blaine."

"You're funny."

"I know."

We packed for about 10 minutes for each set of clothes, shirts and pants and those. He asked me if he had to arrange it by salability, he too had a sense of humor but then again he was right, so I did tell him what to do. We finished at around 9:45 because socks just take about 5 minutes. In fact I was about 20 minutes early than expected, now that's early.

"I'm tired, definitely. But it was worth helping you, Kurt. It was fun in fact."

"Really?" I asked with eyes shimmering as if I had a glimpse of hope.

"Definitely." He then approached me with eyes as sparkly as my car, I had nothing but to move nowhere, I didn't know what to do so I showed apathy, I was so apathetic, for a second there he thought I was one of those "give me a coin and I'll dance for you" statues. He smiled and he went closer to me.

This was not rape, I repeat, not rape. He went closer to him and I did, and finally, the Kurt love bug has finally touched the finished line. As he touched my lips with his, I'm definitely crying chocolate tears with a dash of hearts flying by. It felt romantic, just romantic. That it's just us, alone. I was expecting the kiss to be in a café bistro though, but this still romantic, better actually.

We didn't want to go all the way but we just had a first kiss, the best one ever. I wouldn't consider.. Karofsky… but Blaine was the biggest exception ever.

"Blaine." I said.

"We're one of the only gay students in Dalton anyway, what's wrong?"

"Thank you." I said, I felt so genuine like a child studying for his tests for once.

He winked at me then left back to his room, I felt like I was in seventh heaven, like angels were lifting me and cherubs saying, "Kurt's got a boyfriend! Kurt's got a boyfriend!" I feel altruistic, holy rather. But no, I'm just a teenager with the best fashion sense ever.

I wouldn't want Blaine for his opulence, but his great personality. He's definitely charming, and smart, much better than Finn, actually.

Finn.

I wonder how' Finn's doing, I miss that boy. I never got to talk to him since after I said I was leaving or the wedding. Hopefully he misses me, I mean I did get a text that everybody misses me. Get your hopes up, Hummel. Everybody misses & loves you.

I couldn't think of Finn straight and my other friends. All I thought about was my best kiss with Blaine and I never really wanted to tell it yet, but I swear, it got me flying to seventh heaven and cloud nine for all I care. It's just, breathtaking, literally & figuratively, wish I could do that again. I'm definitely going to dance my way to the taxi, tomorrow evening. Blaine, oh yes, wait till' you see my humiliating-but-not-as-humiliating-as-Finn's dancing; it will either make you laugh or just laugh more. I couldn't help but keep thinking about Blaine for the rest of the evening.

There goes my sleep routine, but it's ruined with the best cause ever. I went through my routine and slept about right my expected sleep time, so I didn't sleep early, but I still slept on time anyway. Beauty's in the soul.

I woke up at 10:00 am as planned to get the whole plan started and so that I wouldn't get too tired when I get back to my home. I took a shower and dressed up in my normal clothes. Although, they'd need to know who I am, so I brought along my I.D.

I finalized my things, ate lunch and took down notes. I took down plans on what Mercedes & I were going to do, and probably the rest of the Glee club. I hope they miss me so dear. They were there to cheer me on & the Warblers for Sectionals, they surely do miss me indeed.

My ride's at 5:00pm, so I might as well get something for them from the Dalton bookstore. You know, they have lots of fashionable blazers & jackets in there; it's really mesmerizing for a private school. They have like everything, books to buy, notebooks, and their very proud of their school, lots of Dalton stuff, indeed.

I walk outside to see a small amount of rain; it probably means it's going to snow soon. Sooner or later, those faint raindrops will turn into white, fluffy snowflakes. I walk into the bookstore as Blaine was organizing the school slacks & jackets.

"Hey there, never thought I'd see you here." Blaine winks.

"Oh, you. I'm just here to get some Christmas presents for my friends back home. It doesn't hurt to give them a small treat from Dalton, but this really isn't the real ones for them. I just plan to buy it for them when I'm back."

"That's nice." Blaine oddly replies.

"Hey, aren't you going to prepare for the ride?" I ask.

"I'm the one providing the ride, I'm technically all prepared and puffed up to be with you and your home for 2 days, I just need to get the long taxi ride and we're off back to your home. And I'll come back here anyway, so I don't have to pack much, unlike you my very fair sir, the person who wears a month supply of outfits in just a week." He teases.

"Oh I'm sorry, it's not my fault these outfits are meant to be worn with enthusiasm." I softly punched him in the back.

What was I going to buy again?


	3. 23:30

[Note: Hey guys, I would appreciate it if you would review my story!]

**Chapter 3: 23:30**

(Finn's POV)

Dammit, where's Kurt? We've been waiting for like an hour. He was supposed to be here like at 9:30, not that late. But I shouldn't doubt anything, though our parents our away until tomorrow, I held a mini-slumber party for Kurt's arrival. You know, I've never been this excited for Kurt to arrive. Why? I just guess, he's my stepbrother and of course, I would miss a very close friend if that close friend has left.

Everybody arrived like about 8:30, except… Rachel, who arrived at 9:00 because she had this family dinner. But I guess she doesn't matter to me now. Well she does, as a semi-friend but it's hard to take her a friend now.

I'm kinda worried and all, was he eaten by a dragon or something? Or worse, I hope he didn't get involved in an accident that would be so bad, I would cry. I wished though he'd even text me, but I don't know now, I'm scared & worried. Everyone's asleep actually, and they told me they'd leave tomorrow night, that's fine, our parents are fine with it too, but it's not a party without the celebrant. Okay, did Kurt really get in an acci-

Holy crap, I heard knocking! I'm coming! I never ran this fast before, and never was this excited for Kurt to come back, I opened the door with the biggest grin I could possibly give Kurt, but I'm guessing that grin… just turned upside-down when I saw Kurt.

"Kurt? What's wrong with you? Come in! Quick!" I didn't know what to do, I was excited to see Kurt and now I see him crying, I just panicked with a crying Kurt for crying out loud!

As followed, Kurt did bring in his luggage and his tears along, when the door closed; he looked me in the eye and hugged me. I couldn't help but hug back, somewhat like a comfort hug, although my bear hug plan didn't work at all.

"I missed you so much, Finn. I really do miss you." Kurt says as he wipes away his tears.

That really affected me so much, but why? I'm confused myself, there's this thing that shook my heart when I first met Rachel, but this one was stronger, I don't know what it is, but I'd rather comfort my step-brother for the first time.

I brought him to the kitchen to get him some hot chocolate with 2 marshmallows (Kurt's favorite) and mine, with 4 marshmallows, now I know that seems a lot but mom did say I was a growing boy, so no excuses, I'm drinking this.

After Kurt hyperwentilating, kentilating? Venting? Ventirating? Ventilating! He asked me while sniffing,

"What are the other glee club members doing in here?"

"Oh, that. Um, we wanted to hold a slumber party for your arrival, actually. We kinda wanted to give you a surprise, but seeing you like this surprised me more, Kurt. Please Kurt, tell me what happened to you. I'm your brother now, and I know this may seem awkward to you but I'm always here to help you no matter what, I'm always there, here, over there, in here, outside, with you to protect you and keep you safe!" After that so-called motivating speech, I panted.

After one of the biggest efforts I've ever done in 16 years, all Kurt did was… giggle, and laugh actually. Kurt placed his mug on the counter and just laughed while sniffing.

"Ahahaha! Oh dear… Finn, Finn. That was one of the most amazing speeches I have ever heard in my entire life. I really appreciate you Finn, so much. You're even acting like the best brother I ever had, considering you're my first brother." Kurt couldn't help but smile.

"So… will you tell me?" I asked. Now that he's a little comforted thanks to my odd speech, he could probably tell me. I hope.

"Finn, take a seat." He took his mug and gently placed it on the table.

I did what he asked me to do and I of course sat. He gave a big sigh, something to question about, a sigh of regret, relief, whatever, but I guess it's relief, or so. I should listen to Kurt.

"It's about… Blaine."

Blaine, Kurt's new friend? What happened?

"Blaine, your new friend? What happened?" Did I just speak what I was thinking?

"Yes, Blaine, my new friend, Finn."

"Tell me, what happened? Any bruise?"

"Finn! No, no no, he didn't beat me up, he's not even the type to, although, he did beat up my heart. Let me tell you something, Finn. What would you feel like if you were cheated on?"

"Cheated on twice was enough."

"Twice?"

"I forgot to tell you, but I'll tell you after your story."

"Interesting, anyway, back to my story, Blaine & I were just talking, and then I kept talking about you, he felt pretty neglected, so he told me to talk about him rather than you. I was pretty astounded by how pretty self-centered he could be, he may be a good guy, but he's not a nice guy."

He was talking about me? That kinda… felt good. Whoa, wait, good? Wait, something's wrong. Something is definitely wrong, I think I'm not supposed to say that it's good. Wait, it's good sometimes when you feel like your being complimented. No, Finn, this doesn't seem like a compliment at all, what am I doing?

"Finn? Finn? Are you still paying attention?" Kurt curiously asks.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine."

"Well great, you know, Finn, thanks for being the best stepbrother I've ever had, considering the first, we should sleep along with the snoring Glee members. Thanks again for listening as well."

I'm as confident as ever, though I feel odd & confused, I feel proud of Kurt's remarks, for being a good stepbrother, or best rather, and a good listener. I am a good listener, my mom said as well.


	4. Finn's Dream, Outta This World I

**[From the Author: I never knew you guys subscribed & liked my story! Thank you so much, I was going to discontinue this, but thanks to you guys, this is gonna be a long story! Review!)**

Ugh, waking up's a drag. Ugh dammit, I felt like I've been to this party, then again, I don't drink. Is it early in the morning?

"Finn! Time to eat your food, you don't want to be late for school! ….again." Mom added right after she yelled.

I got up, and dressed as fast as I could, running around to look for my shoes, I found them under the bed and I put them on without fitting the heel in, I ran up to the dining hall & sat on the table within a span of 93 seconds.

"Jeez, Finn, running for the whole record? You never cease to amuse me, Finn. Now, try to finish these, if you can. Now that would be a world record. Hahaha." She giggled away.

"Now, Finn, I'll be out. Don't skip school or I'm confiscating your Halo game & giving it to your cousins."

"Yyeaah mom, sure will."

After eating I head out to school. Yep, definitely the best day ever. Just the best, how normal can this get? Oh, crap! I forgot to ask what day it is today. I just have to get to school fast and ask someone what day it is today. I just completely forgot. I feel dead anyway, just kill me and I will be frankenteen.

The fluff of snow falling should tell Figgins, "We are starting our break today, not tomorrow, but today." I could sure use the stupid break right now, to be.. with Kurt or something, you know, not as in an intimate way, not that I.. you know want to do something to him in a way that.. you know in a way, that in a way that in a way.. wait, what was I talking about? Right! I don't want to hang out with him in an intimate way, but you know, a brotherly way, to know him better, so I can have sex with him or something and feel good about it.

Wait, what?

I absolutely don't know what I was talking about there, don't judge me, wait I'm supposed to forget about that, yeah, definitely, forget about that. Whatever you heard, just shut it. Who am I even talking to?

"Just calm down, Finn. Nothing serious, just.. calm down, it's just Kurt, your brother, your stepbrother, don't…think of him that way, yeah."

"Finn, who are you talking to? Are you finally realizing you're in fact crazy without me, Rachel Berry, who broke up with you? And you finally urge to get back with me, Rachel Berry, who still broke up with you?" Rachel popped in.

"First of all, I broke up with you, Rachel. Not you, next, I was just… thinking to myself, don't you think to yourself, unless you don't think." I replied in a very victorious manner leaving Rachel melt by the bone. I don't genuinely hate her, just wish she'd turn into a person for once.

"Fine, I have no use for this anyway." She stormed away.

"WAIT!" I yelled for her to come back.

"AHA! SO THIS IS A PLAN FOR US TO GET BACK!"

"No, Rachel! Since you're practically the nearest person near me, I want to ask you what the time is?"

"It's almost glee." She attempted to walk away.

"And the date?"

"Finn, are you okay? Did I break up with you that hard?"

"RACHEL, I broke up with you, just leave it behind." I was about to growl her away.

"Fine, fine, it's December 21. Now get to glee, I'm always first."

Slowly, I walked, once again thinking to myself. I miss Kurt, where was he today? I thought he started living with, or at least started to have a break with us about a day ago, but where is he? I didn't see him today.

"Just calm down, Kurt's somewhere fine anyway, just.. calm, Kurt, your brother, yeah, not your… boy..fri-"

"Finn, there you are!" Mercedes called.

She didn't seem as happy or as prissy as Kurt, well she isn't as prissy as Kurt, but she's prissy, like Kurt. It actually looked like she's cried last night, I still see tear stains, or did she cry this morning?

"You ready to tell the news to glee, later?" she said sniffing.

"Tell what?" What?

"Don't you remember? Come on, you must be that sad. Come, let's walk." We walked to glee club together, Mercedes went in front of the piano while everybody including I sat down.

Mr. Schue came in checking his papers and calling Mercedes, "Mercedes, I will not give you a solo so please sit—"

"Mr. Schue, this has got to be way more important than these solos. I have a very important, heartbreaking , statement to make in here."

"You seem right about it, you even looked like you've cried for 10 days."

"Whatever. Anyway guys, it's hard to say this.." she started to sob, sob as hard as she could, Mr. Schue quickly went to her to comfort her, pat & rub her back.

"Oh, damn no, don't tell me she's pregna—" Santana interrupted.

But she was once again interrupted by Mercedes, "Kurt's gone."

Gone? Gone? What do you mean by gone? He is gone, yeah from New Directions. Yeah, she meant that, not..gone.

Everybody stared at her in silence, shock, surprise, mixed feelings like a negative smoothie just spilled around the room, Santana, dropping her nail file, Brittany, Tina placing their hands on their mouths, Rachel.. opening her mouth, and I, losing my mind definitely. Kurt's not gone! He's not!

"Kurt's not gone, he's not gone! He couldn't be!" Artie protested.

"Mercedes, is this true? Death is not a joke, please don't jo—" Mr. Schue told Mercedes.

"Mr. Schue, please understand, this is not a joke, I heard it from Finn's parents, Burt, Kurt's father to be honest, he died in an accident just lately, so much for Christmas."

Holy shit.


	5. Finn's Dream, Outta This World II

He can't die, he couldn't!

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, he can't! He can't!"

"Finn!" Mr. Schue called out.

"SHIT."

"FINN!" Mr. Schue called out once again

"We're all sad, we get it, you don't have to swear abou—"

"Leave me alone! Kurt's not gone! He's here! I saw him yesterday! He's with me! He's not gone! He's not gone! He's not gone! He's not gone! He's not gone!"

"…not gone.. not gone.. not gone.."

"Finn? Finn! Wake up!" Kurt says as he shook my chest.

I woke up, looking at Kurt, smiling, in fact relieved that he's not gone.

"..Kurt! Thank God, Thank God you're alive! I wouldn't want you to be gone!" I hugged him leaving Kurt blushing and confused.

"Finn, of course I'm alive, you wouldn't think someone would kill me during the sleepover, right?"

So.. Kurt's alive, it was just a dream, but he's confused. He's blushing so hard I can't take it what's down anymore, why aren't I wearing pants? Well I am, but it's too loose, dammit. As fast as possible, I quickly got my sheets and compressed myself with it.

"Finn, you okay?" Kurt asked with curiosity in his eyes, eyes so… perfect.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm fine, practically fine, just.. cold! See? Brrrrr, it is December after all. Brrr!" I hope that would do some sort of alibi to get me out.

"Whatever. Hahahaha." I think he fell for it.

"Finn?" Whoa, sudden face shift, I don't think he's happy at all. Is he okay? I think he's nervous, or… is he blushing or something? Whoa, he's… so cute when he blushes, wait, I mean, forget it, he's… so cute.

"I love you." No damn way.

"What?" All I could say.

I could've said a speech, but I was glad I was wrong, even if I did say a speech, I would be silenced by Kurt's intimate kiss, so intimate it gets your libido on like a circuit. Kurt has the most luscious lips ever, his skin, smooth as a baby; I think he's perfect, though self-claimed imperfect, he's perfect. He trailed his finger down to my shirt, unbuttoned it, teasing me with such elegance, and then stripping it off, while he feels my shoulders, I felt a spasm. It wasn't uncomfortable; in fact it was a good spasm.

"You okay with this?" Kurt asked. He must be crazy, he knows I'm having a helluva good time and yet he asks?

"Dude, you don't have to ask."

"I'm glad you said so." Great, can we continue kissing?

I decided to lean forward and kiss him by the lips so violently, both of us let out a strong moan; he kissed back, waiting for me to do the initiative: tongue-to-tongue action. I opened my mouth as he let in his tongue so tender; it felt amazing, more than Rachel, Quinn, whatever, it was one of the best make-out sessions ever, screw it, one? It's the best one ever.

Luckily, Kurt was wearing normal pajamas, so obviously, he wouldn't have to go all, "be careful." I stripped him off his shirt, revealing a fit body for a petite man like him, not exactly petite, I meant, "weak-looking." But it looked so beautiful. We continued on until he placed his tender hand on my Stonehenge.

It was rock & hard like a statue, it was painful, but in a good way, as he was massaging the statue, I moan, hence thinking of the mailman; muttering mailman got Kurt smiling and probably thinking, "Why is he saying mailman?" I'd probably tell him, but not now, I'm having my second birthday.

He couldn't take the tease as well, so quickly removed my pajamas, revealing bare skin on a cold winter's day. I had another spasm, it was cold, but thanks to Kurt, definitely, of course, it will, it should, it must, it would be damn warm.

Kurt trailed his finger down to my throbbing member, it felt so wrong but it felt so right, scratch wrong, it's alright! He gripped his hand to my member, oh god, it felt so fucking good. Damn… oh shit..

As quickly as possible, right after I moaned, I thought this would be his maximum, but turns out, he placed his mouth inside it, creating heaven in the room. It felt so awesome, oh god! I wanted to arrive, but..no..agh, shit.

"Kurt.. damn.. why are you.. so fucking good. You sure I'm your first?" I tried to laugh, but damn, it was too good.

"Finn, I am your first. I'm just.. good." Kurt smirked as he dug in to my cock.

Though, it was so good, I felt so bad for not giving Kurt a chance, I lifted my foot and started to rub his crotch. As he sucked, he moaned in pleasure giving me more pleasure.

Kurt decided to remove his pants revealing a beautiful pink jewel, I don't know if it was shining or was I just amazed. I got up, as he got up, we both made out once again but this time, I gripped both throbbing members with my big hands.

"Finn… Hnn.." Kurt continued to kiss me.

"Let's finish this." He said.

I was about to finish, so it's the best timing ever. He got down, licking my body, getting down to suck my throbbing jewel.

He was sucking faster, as I called out his name as he moaned.

"Kurt.. Kurt.. Nn.. A.. Damn.. Kurt.. Kurt! Kurt!"

I got up bed.

Wait, what happened? This was just a dream? Wait, what? What dream? I just had 2 dreams? Wait? A dream within a dream? Wait, what? Dream? What?

It was just a dream… within a dream. What the hell, how the hell? How in the hell? As I was confused, I noticed there was something oozing out from my bottoms.

"Oh crap." I silently said.

Everybody was still asleep, including Kurt, so it was a dream, definitely. Good thing, I can still change.

I think I want to have sex with Kurt.


End file.
